


霸道太子爱上我02

by OhAmazingC



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhAmazingC/pseuds/OhAmazingC
Summary: 私设如山  二设ooc狗血金主梗  太子爷×小明星  不喜慎入🈲
Relationships: 陈飞宇/罗云熙
Kudos: 11





	霸道太子爱上我02

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山 二设ooc
> 
> 狗血金主梗 太子爷×小明星 不喜慎入🈲

**06.**

  
罗云熙是被疼醒的。

  
舞者的柔软身体被折成一个任君采撷的角度，雪白的肌肤在纯黑色床罩的映衬下活像一块上好的羊脂玉，泛着微微的粉色，活色生香。

  
陈飞宇正撑在他的上方，彼时温柔无害的好弟弟现在脱掉了那层羊皮，宛若一匹真正的饿狼，满心满眼都是如何将他拆之入腹。

  
腿间昂扬的凶器还顶在他半掩的城门口几度试探，仿佛下一秒就要攻城略地、直捣黄龙。

“醒了？”

  
陈飞宇动情时的声音性感得要命，稍稍将罗云熙浑沌的思绪拉回了一些，可还没等他彻底反应过来，那人又俯下身，嘴唇用力吮吸着他的喉结，惹来一阵难以抑制的战栗。

  
“停……停下……”

  
罗云熙挣脱不开那双紧紧箍在腰间的手，想要推开陈飞宇，却因为浑身无力怎么看怎么像欲迎还拒。

“既然醒了，就好好享受吧。”

  
陈飞宇低声笑着，挑逗般舔舐过白玉胸膛上那颗诱人可口的茱萸，在罗云熙被刺激地弓起腰的同时挺身进入了他的最深处。

  
“啊——”

  
罗云熙的痛呼被陈飞宇的热吻尽数堵在喉咙，只溢出丝丝暧昧的呻吟，下身交合处的钝痛逐渐淡去，反而升腾起阵阵直冲天灵盖的快感。

银丝交缠间，太子爷的忍耐也终于到达了极限，粗重的喘息声里盛着满满的欲望，有力的双臂揽过身下之人的肩膀，开始了危险又恣意的征伐。

  
“唔……陈飞宇！”

  
罗云熙细葱似的五指紧紧攥住枕头，用力到指尖泛白，却还是在少年人猛烈的进攻下溃不成军，湿漉漉的眼睛半含春地瞪着陈飞宇，殊不知自以为的威胁早就化作了最烈性的催情剂。

  
陈飞宇勾起嘴角，拉过罗云熙的手与他十指相扣，俯身吻上他的眼睛，感受着睫毛擦过嘴唇的轻颤，不由得又硬了几分。

  
“别撩拨我了熙哥，”陈飞宇哑着嗓子轻声笑道，“小心明天下不了床。”

  
“你滚蛋！嗯……”

  
“不光嘴硬，下边也挺硬的。”

  
“你别……啊……”

  
罗云熙羞愤欲死地看着自己就这么在陈飞宇手里发泄了出来，又看着陈飞宇一脸戏谑地打量着掌心的浓浊液体，居然还有空神飞天外感叹了一下自己三十多年的直男生涯命尽于此。

  
好吧，其实也不算很直。

  
这不是重点，重点是罗云熙自己也不想承认，其实还蛮爽的。

  
年轻人的腰力果然不同凡响！

  
而且技术也不错……

  
这也不是重点，重点是陈飞宇这小崽子突然勒紧了胳膊、不要命地一阵猛冲憋得他喘不上气，只能凭着仅剩的求生欲发出一声卑微的怒吼：

  
“你TMD……别射进来！”

07.

  
“你到底想怎么样？”

  
陈飞宇也不明白为什么昨天跟他高潮迭起的人睡一觉起来就翻脸不认人了，但一夜的食髓知味还是让他多了些宽容。

  
半裸着上身站在床边，少年特有的清瘦身材覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，像一只蕴藏着巨大能量的猎豹，看着埋在被子里蜷成一团的罗云熙。

  
“我也不是小气的人，要什么你说，”太子爷生平第一次耐着性子哄人，“冯导的新电影你想去吗？我给你问问。”

  
罗云熙还是一动不动，陈飞宇“啧”了一声，“你这样就没意思了，昨儿也不是我强上的，我是真挺喜欢你的。”

  
“你你你——”

  
罗云熙气急败坏地拉下被子，“你流氓！”

  
“嗯，我流氓。”

  
“你混蛋！”

  
“嗯，我混蛋。”

  
“你，你，我——”

  
罗云熙气得想跳下床打人，却忘了自己昨晚是如何翻来覆去被做到晕过去的，先是两股间的疼痛让他面色一僵，继而腿一软，好巧不巧正栽到陈飞宇怀里，被人抱了个满怀。

  
“温香软玉在怀，”陈飞宇蹬鼻子上脸地埋在他颈侧深吸了一口气，“这么着急投怀送抱啊，熙哥。”

  
罗云熙一把推开陈飞宇，重新跌回床上，指着他的手指微微颤抖，却实在憋不出什么骂人的话，只能暴躁地抓抓头发，捂脸道，“你给我滚！”

  
陈飞宇出乎意料地点点头，“成，那你拍完戏我来接你，正好我东城还有套房子空着，你直接住进去就行，回头再让白敬亭给你挑几部戏……”

  
“停停停，”罗云熙一脸懵逼，“你什么意思啊？”

  
“什么我什么意思？”陈飞宇也愣住了，反应了一会儿才笑着说，“咱俩这关系，是不是？”

  
“咱俩没关系！”罗云熙红着眼睛瞪他，“呸，谁跟你咱俩！”

  
“不能睡完不负责啊熙哥，”陈飞宇双手撑在罗云熙身侧，俯身逼近他的脸，低声道，“不想和弟弟来一场甜甜的恋爱吗？”

  
罗云熙的耳尖发红，却还是强行板着脸推开陈飞宇，语气生硬，“我记得我拒绝过你了。”

  
“那就只能走流程了，”陈飞宇直起身，笑着摸摸鼻子，“我现在可是《仙城》的投资人，你们公司……好像还挺重视这部戏的吧？”

  
罗云熙心下一凉，不可置信地看向陈飞宇，刚才还死皮赖脸的人现下真真带上了太子爷的气场，他张了张嘴，有些艰难地吐出几个字，“你不能……”

  
“我当然可以，”陈飞宇挑着眉，“我还可以让你在圈子里呆不下去，当然如果你打算回老家教舞蹈的话，就当我没说。”

  
罗云熙的脸色瞬间变得苍白，身体轻轻颤抖着，陈飞宇指尖微动，压制住想把人抱紧怀里的冲动，继续逼迫着猎物跳进自己设好的陷阱。

  
“我们没有必要这样，我喜欢你，”陈飞宇放低了声音，如同恶魔般在罗云熙耳边蛊惑道，“你或许不喜欢我，但我可以给你想要的东西，而且，你只需要陪在我身边，别的什么也不用做。”

  
“这笔交易很合理，是不是？”

  
“熙熙。”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于用ao3了乜哈哈哈


End file.
